A Merry Go Round
by Manami Hotaru
Summary: Bulan terlihat indah dari bawah sini. keemasan dan berkilauan. Setiap cahayanya terpantulkan oleh air danau yang jernih, seperti cermin. Indah, dan menyayat. Selalu ada rasa kagum dan sedih yang datang bersamaan ketika menatapnya. The sequel of Komedi Putar.


**The sequel of Komedi Putar **

**Inspired by Tsuioku Merry Go Round by Onelifecrew.**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is belong to Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**Warning : OOC, Miss-type, dsb**

**Genre : Angst, hurt/comfort**

**Main Character : Lucy Heartfilia**

**A Merry Go Round**

Bulan terlihat indah dari bawah sini. keemasan dan berkilauan. Setiap cahayanya terpantulkan oleh air danau yang jernih, seperti cermin. Indah, dan menyayat. Selalu ada rasa kagum dan sedih yang datang bersamaan ketika menatapnya.

Kumainkan jemari kakiku dalam air danau. Membuat sedikit mati rasa karena udara yang menggigit. Gaun putihku yang cantik kini ternodai percikan lumpur dan tanah. Riasan wajahku mulai luntur, oleh keringat dan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Rambutku terasa terurai ke wajahku, sepertinya sanggulku juga telah rusak.

Kini tubuhku sudah tenggelam sepinggang dalam air. Aku sudah tak menemukan rasa di kakiku. Tapi aku sudah tak peduli. Apa peduliku jika hati ini jauh lebih kebas lagi?

Aku berjalan, semakin jauh ke dalam danau. Air telah mencapai dadaku, membuatku sulit bernafas. Air mata mengalir deras dari mataku. Bercampur dengan air danau, berusaha melarutkan kesedihan yang tak kunjung berhasil menghilang.

Sekarang aku telah merasakan air mencapai leherku. Dan aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun mulai dari leher hingga ujung kakiku. Serasa hanya memiliki kepala yang mengapung di atas air. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Dadaku semakin sesak. Semakin sulit aku menarik udara, semakin sulit pula air mata berhenti mengalir dari mataku.

Kutatap langit itu kembali. Tetap berkilauan bersama sinar bulan yang indah, yang mulai terlihat pudar. Mataku mulai tertutup. Rapat.

Natsu…..

***Fairy Tail***

Hujan mengguyur deras dari langit malam yang gelap. Air yang dingin menusuk tulang terus mengalir membasahi setiap bagian tubuhku. Menembus setiap helai pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku. Rambut kuningku semakin jatuh terbebani buliran air hujan. Namun hati ini sudah lebih sakit teriris-iris. Melihat seorang pria dengan rambut merah muda berusaha mengejarku. Sangat kucintai, ya, sangat. Namun tak pernah akan pernah ada lagi di sampingku.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Astaga! Apa yang baru saja kuucapkan tadi?! Aku langsung berlari, berusaha menjauhinya, yang berusaha mengejarku diantara jalan yang sunyi. Hujan terus turun membasahi bumi, membiaskan air mata yang jatuh di pipiku.

Tiba-tiba tanganku telah berada dalam cengkramannya yang terasa seperti es, begitu dingin.

"Berhenti!"

"Tidak mau! Aku benci kamu!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu membenci aku? Apa salahku selama ini?"

Hening. Tiada lagi teriakan dalam ruang dengarku. Hanya terdengar deru nafas yang memburu dan suara jutaan bulir hujan yang menghantam jalan.

"Maaf.."

Hanya itu yang dapat kuucapkan dari bibirku yang kelu. Membuat bingung pria di hadapanku.

"Maaf kenapa? Beritahulah aku."

Tanpa terasa, air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir malah semakin deras. Aku kebingungan, apa yang harus kuucapkan padanya? Oh Kami-sama, tolong bantulah aku!

"Kita.. hiks… harus segera berpisah… maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kita harus berpisah? Apa alasanmu ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Suasana kembali hening. Ada jeda diantara kalimat yang akan ku utarakan padanya. Aku begitu ragu. Namun aku menarik nafas panjang. Tak mungkin aku menutupi semua hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. dengan mantap kuulurkan jari manis tangan kiriku. Terdapat sebuah benda berwarna kuning berkilauan dengan permata berwarna biru melilit jariku.

"Aku sudah memiliki orang lain. Maaf! Ini semua bukan keinginanku… maaf….."

Dunia ini rasanya seperti membeku. Kutatap matanya, yang biasanya dipenuhi semangat yang membara, kini hanya sebuah tatapan kosong yang tersirat. Tubuhnya tetap diam tak bergeming.

Tak tahan lagi, kudekati tubuhnya. Kupeluk erat, merasakan setiap inci tubuhnya yang kini tak lagi terasa hangat. kuteteskan butiran air mata di dadanya. dan kurasakan tangan kekarnya membalas memelukku, erat. Dengan rasa kecewa dan kesedihan yang kini meliput dada. Seakan ini adalah pelukan terakhir bagiku, begitu pula baginya.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu….."

***Fairy Tail***

Aku tengah duduk di depan sebuah cermin besar yang indah. Terpantul bayanganku disana, pucat dan muram. Tanpa senyum dan pias. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tersenyum di hari yang cerah ini, meski hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku.

Seorang pelayan berambut biru datang, membawa sebuah gaun putih yang sangat bersih, cantik, dan indah. Ia mengenakannya di tubuhku, aku tak melawan sedikitpun. Begitu pula ketika ia merias wajahku, memasang sanggul dan tudung pengantin di kepalaku.

"Anda begitu cantik, nona."

Aku tidak tertarik untuk menjawab basa-basi darinya. Pikiranku masih tetap kacau, banyak hal tak jelas terlintas di kepalaku sekarang. Wajahku tetap berekspresi muram. Dan aku tetap tak bergeming. Ia menarik nafas panjang, menatapku lekat-lekat dengan mata birunya yang kelam tapi indah.

"Saya mengerti perasaan anda, nona. Namun jangan sampai hari yang indah ini dilalui tanpa senyum anda."

Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis dengna senyuman yang indah. Meski aku tahu, ada rasa sakit yang tersirat di wajahnya. Refleks kupeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ada tetesan air yang jatuh di pundakku. Kuusap pelan kepalanya, membiarkannya tenang dalam pelukanku.

"Terima kasih, Juvia…."

***Fairy Tail***

Pria di depanku begitu gagah dalam balutan tuxedo hitamnya. Wajahnya begitu tampan, dengan rambut khasnya yang hitam kebiruan tertata alami seperti dirinya. Matanya dingin dan senyumannya terlihat tenang.

Ia jauh berbeda dengannya, dengan Natsu. Kini otakku dipenuhi imajinasi bayang-bayang wajahnya. Aku membayangkan pria didepanku berambut merah muda, dengan senyum hangat dan penuh semangat. Mata yang membara.

Kemudian aku baru tersadar, apakah ia datang hari ini? Pandanganku mengedar ke segala penjuru. Mencari sosoknya diantara para tamu undangan. Ah itu dia! Ia berdiri di antara tamu undangan lainnya, dengan jas hitam membalut tubuhnya. Mata hitamnya tertutup sebuah kacamata hitam, dengan ekspresi wajah yang sendu.

"Dengan tangan ini, aku akan mengangkatmu dari kesedihan. Gelasmu tak akan pernah kosong, karena akulah yang akan menjadi winemu. Dengan lilin ini, akan kuterangi jalanmu dari kegelapan. Dan dengan cincin ini, aku memintamu untuk menjadi milikku"

Gray mengucapkannya. Kini aku telah menjadi miliknya. Hatiku tiriris sakit, melihat pria yang jauh disana meneteskan air mata. Dengan paksa aku tersenyum lebar, meski tak mungkin dapat menutupi kesedihan di wajahku. Buliran air mata turut mengalir di pipiku.

Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menjauh. Sebagian hatiku terasa kosong. Tenggelam dalam rasa sunyi yang larut dalam kemeriahan. Kini semua orang larut dalam kebahagiaan. Dengan aku yang merasa sendirian.

Ia memandang kembali ke arah altar. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku perlahan, tanda perpisahanku. Ia bergeming sesaat, hingga ia kembali menjauh.

***Fairy Tail***

Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku. Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah jendelaku. Kepalaku terasa pening, hingga baru kusadari, aku sudah tak berada lagi di tengah danau. Kusingkap selimut yang menyelimutiku. Gaun pengantinku juga telah tergantikan oleh gaun tidur yang tipis.

Suara petikan gitar terdengar sangat merdu, memenuhi udara yang tenang. Gray duduk di tepi ranjang, tengah memetik gitarnya, dengan melodi indah yang terasa menusuk tajam. meluapkan perasaan yang terasa sangat sedih. Kuperhatikan setiap gerak tubuhnya. Ekspresinya. Lengannya. Terlihat tengah mendambakan sesuatu. Sama sepertiku. Yang tengah mendambakan kehadiran Natsu disampingku yang tak akan mungkin pernah ada lagi. Mataku terasa panas, tanpa mampu mengalirkan sedikitpun air mata.

Petikan gitarnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh ke arahku. Senyum terukir di wajahnya yang tampak sedih.

"Selamat pagi, istriku"

Jantungku berdebar. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Gray memanggilku seperti itu, ah tidak!

"Pagi.."

"Suaramu begitu berat dan bergetar, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Bodoh. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Gray? Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, ya kan?!

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

Aku menjawab ketus, tak peduli dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tetap sama. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, hingga hampir tak ada jarak diantaranya. Dapat kurasakan deru nafasnya yang dingin di wajahku, membuatku menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aku tahu kau bohong, sayang"

Perlahan ia mencium bibirku. Aku tak melawan setiap sentuhan yang dilakukannya. Aku hanya terlalu lelah untuk keras kepala.

Gerakan-gerakannya semakin liar. Aku menutup mata, berusaha menghindarinya. Akhirnya buliran air mata kembali keluar dari mataku.

Gray berhenti. Nafasnya memburu. Begitu pula denganku. Akhirnya ia menjauh, merapikan pakaian atasnya yang telah berantakan. Aku juga menarik selimutku, menutup bagian atas tubuhku yang telah terbuka.

Ia membelai pipiku dengan tangannya yang dingin. Matanya menatapku khawatir.

"Katakan padaku."

Air mata akhirnya mengalir deras dari mataku. Aku lelah terus berbohong darinya, dan juga merasa bersalah. Kuberanikan diri mencabut cincin dengan permata berwarna biru dari jari manisku. Memnerikannya pada Gray. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Aku ingin menghentikan semua kebohongan ini, Gray. Aku terlalu lelah berusaha berpaling darinya. Aku rindu padanya. Aku tak mungkin hidup bersamamu. Tentu kau tahu itu kan?"

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Namun tak kusangka, ia malah menarik jari manisku. Kembali memasangkan cincin itu. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat. Menatap mataku dalam.

"Aku mengerti. Karena, aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Perjodohan ini, semuanya, bukanlah juga keinginanku. Dan aku juga tahu dirimu. Kita bertiga telah lebih dari sebatas teman sejak lama, tentu aku mengerti."

Gray menghela nafas. Menggenggam tanganku semakin erat. Tersenyum tenang dan tulus.

"Tetap simpan cincin ini. Anggap kita hanyalah bayangan masa lalu. Pergilah, Lucy. Kejarlah ia. Kembalilah padanya."

Aku tak percaya, ia melepaskanku dengan tulus dan mudah. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak sekian lama, aku dapat tersenyum tulus. Bebanku terasa menghilang, terangkat dengan bebas ke udara.

"Lucy, aku tetap ada di sampingmu. Percayalah."

Ia mengecup keningku. Kemudian ia berdiri, mengambil kembali gitarnya. Tanpa memetik satu melodi pun. Kemudian aku beranjak dari ranjang, merapikan diri. Kukenakan sebuah mantel panjang. Aku berlari menuju pintu kamar. Aku kembali menatap Gray untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Wajahnya tetap tenang, senyumnya tetap tulus. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Kubalas dengan senyumku.

"Terimakasih, suamiku."

***Fairy Tail***

Hari telah beranjak senja. Aku telah tiba di sebuah taman kecil yang jauh dari pusat kota. Tempat biasa Natsu dan aku menghabiskan senja sambil menatap sang surya yang tenggelam dalam peraduannya.

Langit mulai kehilangan semburat jingganya. Berganti menjadi gelap dengan kerlipan bintang menghiasinya. Aku berlari ke bawah pohon di puncak bukit. Benar dugaanku, aku menemukannya. Natsu.

Ia tengah memejamkan matanya. Tertidur dengan wajah yang gelisah dan sedih. Jas hitam yang menjadi pakaiannya di hari pernikahanku masih melekat di tubuhnya meski telah tak beraturan lagi.

Kudekati tubuhnya. Perlahan kukecup dahinya yang terasa dingin. Kubaringkan tubuhku disampingnya. Kupeluk ia dalam tidurnya. merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai tenang.

Kupejamkan mataku. Kurasakan hembusan angin malam yang dingin. Merasakan kesunyian dan ketenangan. Akhirnya benang merah ini kembali saling melilit diantara jemari kita. Aku telah kembali, dari setiap potongan senja sempat menghilang.

Udara semakin dingin. Dalam sepi yang merenggut, aku kembali mengenang senyummu, tawamu, segala ekspresimu, sentuhanmu, suaramu…

Hidup ini seperti komedi putar. Aku kembali berada dalam komedi putar. Aku tenggelam dalam ketenangan. Kembali menuju hatimu, kembali berada bersamamu. Sejauh apapun aku pergi, aku tetap kembali di sisimu. Tetap berada dalam putaran abadi kisah yang indah. Terus berputar dalam roda nasib yang kadang tak sesuai, namun akan tetap berakhir dalam keindahan. Disini aku terus berputar, bersamamu, selamanya.

Dan aku terus berada dalam komedi putar, bersamamu, untuk menyambut mentari pagi.

***FIN***

** Horeee selesai juga akhirnya :D! Minna, ini dia niih sekuel dari Komedi Putar. Ceritanya sih biar reader pada ga kecewa dengan ending yang menggantung di cerita sebelumnya. Hmmmm….**

** Akhir kata, mind to RnR? ^_^**


End file.
